Babysitting
by GuitarHeroLost
Summary: Ben is out to see Jacob and asks Juliet to baby-sit 13 year old Alex. Karl/Alex.


I don't know how this idea came to me, but I liked it

**I don't know how this idea came to me, but I liked it. I hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer: Damon and Carlton's lives consist of writing for Lost. Does it seem like I have a life? No. Why do you think I'm on fanfiction? Uh…I just don't own Lost, okay?**

"Thank you so much for coming, Juliet," Ben said as he threw on his shoes. "I assume Richard told you all about Jacob?"

Juliet nodded. "The supposed leader of your group who no one but you has ever seen or talked to? Yeah, I know about him."

"I know it seems ridiculous, but Jacob is very…picky," Ben told her. He smiled and stared up at the stairs. "Alex! Come and meet Juliet!"

A very angry looking teenage girl appeared at the top of the stairs. "Come down here," Ben told her. Alex stormed down the stairs. "Alex, this is Juliet. Juliet, this is my daughter, Alex."

Juliet smiled and shook the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, whatever," Alex said as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"You behave yourself, Alex," Ben ordered warningly. Alex simply shrugged. "Juliet's new to the island. First impressions last."

Alex's eyes widened and her angry snarl was replaced by a sincerely sweet smile. "Of course, Dad! I'll be good. Good luck with Jacob."

"Bye," Ben said. "Thank you once again, Juliet."

"Bye," Juliet and Alex said at the same time as Ben shut the door.

"Glad he's gone," Alex muttered, relieved, taking a seat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing," Alex sighed. "I just don't like the way he's been treating me lately."

"I know what you mean," Juliet said. "It's a father thing. It's the same with husbands. Never get married, Alex. Get a guy you love, that's fine. Just don't make the mistake of marrying the guy."

Alex laughed. "You're not so bad, Juliet. Ben usually gets someone really serious to baby-sit me. They're so boring."

"You call him Ben?" Juliet questioned, amused.

Alex shrugged. "Occasionally." Her eyes lit up as an idea struck her. "Hey, can I invite someone over?"

"What did your father say?" Juliet asked.

"I didn't ask."

"Smart girl," Juliet smiled. "Sure you can, then. What's his name?"

"I'm sorry; did I say I was inviting a guy over?" Alex questioned.

"Not exactly," Juliet said. "But you wouldn't be afraid to ask your father if you were inviting a girl. So I'm going to ask again; what's his name?"

Alex laughed again as she answered, "Karl. He's the reason I'm mad at my dad. He doesn't like how much time I spend with Karl."

"So are you two together then?" Juliet asked.

"No," Alex sighed. "I just hang out with him a lot because he's the person I most relate to on the island. He's a great friend, but we both wish there were more people on the island our age besides each other."

"Do you _want _to be together?" Juliet asked. No response. "Alex?"

She just smiled. "I don't know. He's really nice and I like him a lot."

"Well that's the reason your dad doesn't like him too much," Juliet said. "You going to call him or what?"

Alex nodded before running up the stairs. She barely took a second before she was back down, walkie-talkie in hand. She sat back down on the couch and hit a few buttons. Holding it up to her ear, she said, "Karl, you there?"

"Hey Alex," Karl said cheerfully. "What's up? I saw your dad leaving the Barracks."

"Yeah, Dad went to go see Jacob," Alex told him. "He'll be gone all of tonight and most of tomorrow so he stuck me with a babysitter."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Karl said sympathetically.

"No, it's okay," Alex said. "She's new here, and a lot better than Ethan or Goodwin or Richard."

Karl laughed. "Well it doesn't take much to be better than those three from what you've told me."

"But Juliet's so cool," Alex said and Juliet smiled. "She says you can come over."

"Seriously?!" Karl sounded so happily shocked. "I like her already! So I can come?"

"Yup," Alex said. "If you want you can come over now, or later, whenever."

"I'll come now," Karl said quickly. "Oh, no, I can't. I have to wash the dishes and then clean my room. But I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye," Alex said and hung up.

"He likes you," Juliet said immediately.

"No, he doesn't," Alex denied, blushing.

"Alex, I've been with a lot of guys, I think I would know when they like someone," Juliet said with a slight smirk.

"Yes, but did you marry any of them?" Alex asked curiously.

Juliet laughed sadly. "I did, actually. But we got divorced. And he died right before I came here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Alex said genuinely.

"It's okay," Juliet shrugged. "He thought he had more control over me then he really did anyway. Now get up, and come with me."

"Where?" Alex asked, confused.

"To your room," Juliet answered. "I'm going to see if I can't get you and Karl together by the time I leave tomorrow."


End file.
